Reste avec moi, je t'aime
by Etoile-Lead-Sama
Summary: Petite chanson que je trouvais aller très bien avec notre couple préféré et j'ai greffé dessus une petite histoire...en espérant qu'elle vous plaira...


La chanson appartient à Francis Lalanne, les personnages à l'auteure de Skip Beat, il n'y a que l'idée qui m'appartienne mais j'en suis fière... Bonne lecture à tous

Reste avec moi, je t'aime.

_Je sais que c'est dur de me supporter  
>J'ai plus grand chose à t'apporter<br>Que ma vie bouffe un peu ta vie  
>Et c'est la guerre toi contre moi<br>Chien contre chat, chaud contre froid  
>Ça devient l'enfer notre paradis<br>Mais si tu pars moi je suis plus rien  
>C'est tout mon cœur que tu retiens<br>Dans ton corps qui veut plus s'ouvrir  
>Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça<br>J'suis comme un vieux si tu t'en vas  
>Qui n'a plus rien à découvrir<em>

Ren regardait de ses yeux tristes Kyoko s'éloigner de lui, encore une fois. Pourtant ils c'étaient tellement rapprochés pendant le tournage de Black Jack… Pourquoi cela devait toujours finir ainsi ? Pourquoi alors qu'ils commençaient à être heureux, s'éloignait-elle de lui ? Est-ce vrai qu'elle ne ressent rien de plus pour lui que de tendres sentiments d'amitié ? Peut-il se convaincre de cela alors qu'il ne lui a même pas révélé ses véritables sentiments…

Kyoko, le cœur lourd comme s'il allait se déchirer de sa séparation avec Ren, s'approcha de la porte avec ses bagages, des larmes commençant à rouler le long de ses joues. Malgré tous ses efforts, sa boite à cauchemar avait été ouverte et elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais pour lui, apparemment, rien n'avait changé, cela n'avait été qu'un simple rôle parmi tant d'autre… Elle n'était qu'une simple co- actrice parmi tant d'autre…

- Reste, Kyoko…

Ren avait laissé s'échapper ses mots, n'ayant plus aucune emprise sur les sentiments qui envahissait son cœur, les ayant trop longtemps retenus. Ils avaient emprisonné tout son cœur, toute son âme, tout son corps, tout son être… Sa voix mélodieuse s'éleva alors en un doux chant qui exprimait tout l'amour, la douleur, la tendresse et la tristesse de cette séparation :

_- Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, quand même_

_Reste avec moi, je t'aime  
>Reste avec mon amour, refais-moi demi-tour<br>Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, mon ange  
>Et que plus rien ne change<br>Jusqu'à la fin des jours, refais-moi demi-tour  
><em>

Son corps bougea tout seul lorsqu'il vit Kyoko se figer devant la porte. Son instinct lui dictait d'aller la prendre dans ses bras, contre son cœur, de la serrer telle la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Il respira doucement les effluves de son parfum elle inspira profondément ce doux bonheur se dégageant de lui. Il lui communiqua de sa chaleur elle se réchauffa doucement entre ses bras. Il lui murmura de doux mots à l'oreille elle trembla de les entendre tellement vibrer en elle. Il lui sourit de son sourire le plus beau, le plus sincère mais le seul aimant elle pleura sa joie, son bonheur, et cet enchantement.

Ren lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser et perçut ses larmes roulant le long de ses joues : larmes de joie mêlées à larmes de tristesse, larmes d'espoir mêlées à larmes de désespoir… Il crut alors l'avoir blesser en lui révélant ses sentiments. Il s'éloigna peu à peu d'elle, ne pouvant lui cacher la douleur de son cœur brisé…

_Je sais plus comment m'faire pardonner  
>J'ai tant d'amour à te donner<br>Que j'ai mal d'avoir tout raté  
>Te laisse pas fermer, laisse-moi t'aimer<br>Peut-être, peut-être que je vais y arriver  
>Plus fort que t'en as jamais rêvé<br>Laisse-moi essayer, t'en vas pas  
>Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras<br>Je ferais mieux que de mon mieux  
>Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça<br>J'suis comme un fou si tu t'en vas  
>Comme un aveugle sans tes yeux<em>

Kyoko ne comprit pas tout de suite se que signifiait se repli après tant de bonheur partager. Puis, dans son esprit se fit la lumière : elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait seulement pleuré sa joie et son amour pour lui. Il avait cru qu'elle le rejetait, il avait cru qu'elle pleurait de douleur à l'entente de ses sentiments… Et maintenant, il s'éloignait d'elle, le dos courbé par le poids de sa souffrance. C'est maintenant qu'elle devait agir, si elle ne voulait pas le perdre à tout jamais et ne plus le revoir.

Alors qu'il allait posé à son tour la main sur la poignée, elle l'appela, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion et l'intensité de ce moment, priant fervemment qu'elle saurait le retenait encore un moment, le temps de lui dire…

- Reste, Ren…

Kyoko usa alors de toute la profondeur de ses sentiments pour faire s'envoler sa voix en un doux chant tendre et aimant, reflet de sa propre déclaration. Il fallait qu'elle brise cette glace dans laquelle il venait de se murer, il fallait qu'elle brise se silence et les larmes d'espoir se mêlant de nouveaux à son désespoir de ne pas savoir le retenir, elle entonna doucement ses propre mots si simple mais si puissant :

_- Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, quand même_

_Reste avec moi, je t'aime  
>Reste avec mon amour, refais-moi demi-tour<br>Reste avec moi, reste avec moi, mon ange  
>Et que plus rien ne change<br>Jusqu'à la fin des jours, refais-moi demi-tour_

Ren c'était figé devant la porte, ne sachant s'il devait croire ou non à ce qu'il avait entendu. La vie avait toujours été si cruelle avec lui alors pourquoi aujourd'hui elle lui ferait des fleurs ? Il secoua la tête, pensant que ce qu'il avait entendu n'était que le reflet de ce que son cœur aspirait. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle l'aime… Pourquoi aurait-elle pleuré sinon, pourquoi si ce n'est de douleur… Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie, il ne pouvait penser que sa déclaration était un soulagement pour le cœur de cette jeune fille qui aimait si passionnément. Ren releva lentement sa main vers la poignée de la porte qui le ferait fuir loin de ce Paradis défendu…

_Je sais que je suis plus ton grand frisson  
>Que tu connais d'autres garçons<br>Qui font mieux que moi dans ton lit  
>Je sais que j'ai tort de ramer<br>Je sais ce qui vient après le verbe aimer  
>Un peu, beaucoup, à la folie<br>Mais moi je t'aime comme au début  
>Et depuis que tu m'as mis au rebut<br>Je vis sans toi, je vis sans air  
>Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça<br>J'suis comme un chien si tu t'en vas  
>Qu'on veut paumer dans un désert<em>

Kyoko s'effondra au sol lorsqu'elle perçut son mouvement et des sanglots plus forts qu'elle l'aurait voulu glissèrent de sa bouche : la douleur de son rejet cuisant et déchiquetant son cœur en mille et un morceaux… Elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour le retenir… Pourtant elle avait essayé… Une petite voix dans son esprit lui cria de se battre encore et elle se traina sur le sol vers lui, comme s'il signifiait sa vie et que sans lui elle mourait.

En entendant le son de sa chute, Ren c'était de nouveau figé sur place. Peut être avait-il tord après tout… Peut être l'aimait-elle en fin de compte… Il entendit ensuite le bruit de quelque chose rampant sur le sol et lui ne résista pas à la tentation de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il la vit alors sur le sol, tendant sa main désespérément vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes et sa voix enrouée murmurant avec déchirement quelques mots qu'il comprit plus qu'il entendit…

- _Mon amour  
>Refais-moi demi-tour!<em>

Ren s'effondra alors à son tour sur le sol à son coté et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, ne tolérant plus le moindre écart entre tous les deux. Les « Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement… »saturèrent alors l'air mais ils n'en avaient que faire, ayant failli laisser fuir leur bonheur à tout jamais. L'imminence de cette séparation inutile et superflue leur donna d'autant plus de ferveur qu'elle aurait été la seule et unique fois où leurs sentiments étaient en tel diapason.

Fiévreusement, Ren embrassa Kyoko qui lui rendit son baiser brulant, ne tolérant plus de se faire du mal. Ils s'embrassaient partout, se chuchotant toutes ses douceurs que leur cœur remplit de bonheur absorbait insatiable.

La chambre resta occupé ce soir là aussi, finalement, mais pas par un frère et sa sœur… Il le fut pas un couple qui s'aima tendrement, passionnément, à la folie sur un lit, un couple qui avait faillit laisser filer son amour… Un couple : Ren et Kyoko…

_FIN_


End file.
